


Don’t Go | Billie Dean Howard

by mirandaaotto



Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Hotel, American Horror Story: Murder House, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: AHS, Blonde, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Oneshot, americanhorrorstory, billiedeanhoward, sarahpaulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: You finally meet your mother’s boss, but she’s hotter than you think…
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Original Character(s), Billie Dean Howard/Reader, Billie Dean Howard/You
Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032396
Kudos: 20





	Don’t Go | Billie Dean Howard

Your mom was busy on her job and needed an agenda she had left in home so she asked if you could take it for her.  
You entered the big building and noticed this hot blonde smoking a cigarette walking towards you, your mother talked about her before and you had seen the woman, but not this close.  
\- Who are you? - She asked you in an intimidating way.  
\- I'm (y/m/n)'s daughter! She asked me to bring this. - You look at her and get lost on her chocolate eyes for a while.   
\- It's nice to meet you, Ms.?  
\- (y/n), I'm (y/n). - You said, getting out of your trance.  
\- I’m Billie. Your mother and I are good friends, you know... Why don't we go to my office so we can have a little chat? - She smirked and stepped towards you, making you shiver at the little space left between you.  
\- I'm sure my secretary can give it to your mom. - She almost whispered while punting the agenda in your hands.  
\- Sure. - You said, lowering your glance to her lips. 

You were sitting on the couch and Billie poured you a drink. She was near you and you could feel her eyes traveling all over your body. Shit. She was so hot. It was hard for you to not have her right now.  
\- Tell me (y/n), do you have a boyfriend? A girlfriend?   
\- Nop, I'm single. Are you?  
\- Me too. You're a very attractive girl, sweetheart. Would you like to know the things I've been wanting to do with you since I first saw you today? - She said in a seductive voice.  
\- Y-yes, Billie.  
She sat on your lap, your faces were inches apart, you could feel her hot breath on your face. She had one hand on your neck and her index finger caressing your right arm.  
\- First of all I would like to kiss you, can I? - She whispered on your ear.  
You nodded. Soon her plump lips found yours. You were kissing passionately, her tongue asked for entrance, which you instantly gave.  
You were both wearing skirts so you could both feel your wet panties against each other while desperately moving your hips against one another.  
You slid your hands under her shirt and she was wearing no bra. You both moaned when your hand found one of her breasts, teasing it. You took off her shirt so you could feel her nipples against your tongue. Billie's moans were making you even more soaked, she pushed you to another embracing kiss, making you moan.  
You felt her hands caressing your thighs and soon it found your wet panties. 

\- Hmmm, so wet for me, baby girl. Do you want me to make you feel good?  
\- Yes, mommy.  
\- Mommy, huh? I like that. - She whispered the last sentence on your ear, sliding her hand through your panties and circling your clit slowly.   
\- Would my baby like mommy's tongue on her?  
You nodded and moaned in response and she got out of your lap. Making you groan feeling her warmth leaving your body.  
\- First of all let me take this off you. - She said while taking off your dress.  
She kneeled, spreading your legs giving her full access to your wet folds. Billie was leaving wet kisses on your inner tighs, teasing you.  
\- P-please, mommy.  
This was all Billie needed to hear. She took off your panties, looking directly at your eyes.  
She licked your folds, never breaking eye contact.   
\- Look at me, bunny. I wanna see your face while you cum all over my mouth.  
You tried very hard to keep your eyes open, she was enjoying every expression you made every time her tongue touched your sensitive part.  
Her tongue was circling your clit and you had your mouth open while looking at Billie, you couldn't stop moaning. The blonde's tongue was faster and you could feel your orgasm was close.  
\- Billie, I-I'mFUCK. I'm gonna-  
You arched your back feeling your orgasm while Billie smirked, licking all your juices. 

She took off her skirt and sat on your lap kissing you passionately once again, you slid your hands under her panties and felt her arousal. You circled her clit some times before flipping her over to be on top.  
You took off her panties and kneeled, you leaved wet kisses on her inner thighs, only to torture her.  
\- Please, baby. – She moaned.  
\- Tell me what you want mommy.  
\- Please make me cum with your tongue.  
You stand up and kissed her before kneeling again to give her what she wants. You slid your tongue over her slit before attacking her clit. She grabbed your hair and you moaned against her wet pussy, only to make her even more close to her orgasm.  
You could feel how close she was and fastened your movements. She came undone on your mouth and you licked all your juices. You made a kiss trail till her mouth and gave her a soft kiss so she could taste herself.

\- What are you doing tonight? I wanna take you on a date. – She asked and you smiled, you couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open :)  
> Don’t forget to vote on the chapter and give a feedback on the comments!


End file.
